ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmasland
Christmasland '''is an upcoming theme park, zoo and resort which has its main focus on the Christmas holiday. The park will be located in the State of Indiana. Lands '''Main Street Main street is a street that goes from the main entrance to the train station. The street has a trolley, town square, movie theater, toy emporium, shops, restaurants, an arcade, a bakery, a gazebo for band performances, a first aid center, and a living nativity scene with a petting zoo that contains dromedary camels, donkeys, white sheep, cattle, pigs, and chickens. Known vendors * Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville * Dave & Buster's * Starbucks * Baskin-Robbins * Panda Express * Jamba Juice * Coca-Cola * Toy Emporium * Gift shop * Night Club Victorian Christmas The Victorian Christmas village is designed to recreate the feel of 19th Century Christmas traditions. Attractions include a Christmas market, a horse-drawn carriage ride, Chestnut cart, and a Nutcracker ballet theater. WhoVille Inspired by the Dr. Seuss children's book, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the Whoville attraction is built and home to the Grinch and several Who characters such as Mayor Augustus May Who and Martha May Whovier. Charlie Brown's Neighborhood The attraction is a small-scale recreation of the Peanuts universe where visitors can meet the characters and visit their homes which are constructed in the style of the famous Charles Schultz comic strip. Christmastime at the Zoo Christmastime at the Zoo is an animal facility within the park that contains lions, Siberian tigers, polar bears, dolphins, Antarctic penguins, giraffes, zebras, ostriches, kangaroos, crocodiles, white rhinoceros, llamas, birds, common hippos, gorillas, chimpanzees, and orangutans. According to the owner, animals are an important part of Christmas symbolism. Christmas is also a traditional time to show acts of kindness to animals such as giving each of them food. The North Pole (Santa's Winter Wonderland) The North Pole is the highest rated land of the park. Attractions include Santa's castle, a reindeer farm where children can feed and pet actual reindeer, the Christmas countdown clock tower, an outdoor ice skating rink and a carnival that contains several rides such as a Ferris Wheel, a carousel, a roller coaster, spinning tea cups and an aerial carousel-style ride called Santa's Flying Reindeer, On Christmas Eve night, there is a fireworks show and a tightrope show called "Flying Santa Claus". Characters and performers * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Santa's Elves * Rudolph and Clarice * Frosty the Snowman * Buddy the Elf and Jovi * The Grinch * Mayor Augustus May Who * Martha May Whovier * Several Whos * The Elf on the Shelf * Charlie Brown * Lucy van Pelt * Snoopy * Linus van Pelt * Sally Brown * Peppermint Patty * Victorian Christmas Carolers * Saint Joseph * Mary * The Three Wise Men Music Loop # It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year! - Andy Williams # It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas - Johnny Mathis # Jingle Bell Rock - Bobby Helms # White Christmas - Bing Crosby # Blue Christmas - Elvis Presley # Chestnuts Roasting On an Open Fire - Nat King Cole # Winter Wonderland - Tony Bennett # Sleigh Ride - The Ronettes # Let it Snow - Dean Martin # Have a Holly Jolly Christmas - Burl Ives # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Gene Autry # Frosty the Snowman - Brenda Lee # Feliz Navidad - José Feliciano # Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer - Elmo Shropshire # Little Saint Nick - The Beach Boys # Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Bing Crosby # Up on the Housetop - Gene Autry # All I want for Christmas is You - Mariah Carey # Wonderful Christmastime - Paul McCartney # The First Noel - Andy Williams # Santa Claus is Coming to Town - Frank Sinatra # Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane) Re-Recording - Gene Autry # Silver Bells - Bing Crosby # Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree - Brenda Song # The Polar Express - Tom Hanks Christmasland Railway The Christmasland Railway is a 4-foot (914 mm) standard-gauge heritage railroad and attraction in the Christmasland theme park. The locomotive is a Pere Marquette 1225 steam train named The Polar Express. Inspired by the 2004 motion-capture Christmas film of the same name. Category:Christmas Category:Theme Parks Category:Upcoming Category:Amusement Parks Category:Resorts Category:Zoos